Nothing So Divine
by perksofbeingahunter
Summary: Sam Winchester. Forced to put down his gun and pick up a wand and compete in the deadly Triwizard Tournament. The Trickster has certainly upped his game this time. Will Sam come out victorious or will he go mad trying? A powerful wizard once said "After all to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." But then again that could have been the Trickster.
1. I Knew You Were Trouble

**CHAPTER ONE: I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE**

"…And the student from Hogwarts who will be competing in this year's Triwizard Tournament is," Dumbledore's hand picks out a name with surprising grace. Quiet swept through the hall. Even the slightest turn of the head or crossing of legs could be traced to the owner.

For a second the headmaster's face looked stricken and slightly confused but only for a second. Soon a proud but sad smile plastered itself across his face.

"Sam Winchester!"

The applause started slowly then aroused into a deafening eruption of cheers through the hall. Simultaneously, every head turned to face Sam who was frozen in place.

He was wearing robes and was in a hall full of people dressed similarly. They were cheering, for him. His name was drawn out of a goblet in spirit of a competition he never entered. Sam had no idea what was happening. It all seemed too familiar but distant at the same time. One group was cheering the loudest, what they all had in similar was the logo on their robes were blue. Sam's was too. The other colours were red, yellow and green. The person sat beside him pushed him to his feet. Nervously he coughed and stumbled forwards gaining a burst of laughter from the rest of the people in the hall. One person laughed louder than the others and started clapping. Once again the hall was in applause, probably as some form of encouragement for Sam to go into the private room with the others chosen competitors. But he couldn't. Or at least his feet wouldn't let him move.

Looking forward to the desk at front, he realised that it was a teacher who had started the applause again. The teacher slowed his clapping until it almost seemed sarcastic. With deliberate slowness, he lowered his triangular hat which had put most of his face in shadow and winked at Sam. There was a lollipop tucked into his mouth.

It was Gabriel.

Sam burst into a run, planning to lunge at the trickster but the minute his legs started moving, he was in a different place. He was in a chair and around him were the other chosen victors. They were all pacing or reciting tips to themselves as they waited for a teacher to begin the meeting. _No._ Sam needed to get out. He needed to find Dean and-

"Congratulations to you all!" A nervous looking old man entered the room, clutching his bowler hat as if for dear life in his left hand. From the way everyone in the room responded to his entrance, he seemed to be of high status. He even looked the part- his clothes a tad less shabby than the rest and despite looking around the room as if he was going to be attacked, he walked with a purpose. A respectful man all in all. "As I am sure you are all fully aware of, The Triwizard Tournament is a dangerous game. It…changes you. I've seen winners and even the ones who didn't quite make it first write novels about the epiphanies they've had during the games. But all in all it is a fun and communal event which I hope you all enjoy to your fullest!" After the much juxtaposed speech, the door creaked open behind Sam and he turned to see the headmaster walk in accompanied by the heads of the other schools.

They all went to tend to the contestant from their school. Sam's supposed headmaster simply gave him a look of curiosity then went to greet the bowler hat man.

"Ah Albus," The other man didn't welcome him as he had with the contestants. Albus. Albus meant 'white' in Latin. In fact he'd learnt that for a recent exorcism… Like a rubber band that had snapped, Sam remembered that he was not supposed to be here. After listening to the men talk more, he discovered that the other man was actually a minister.

"I need to leave," he said abruptly, interrupting the two men in their conversation. The other contenders tittered at him.

"The boy has the jitters. It's okay lad. It's not too scary." The minister's efforts at comforting him were wasted.

"No you don't understand-"

"You're not leaving," It was Albus who spoke. Sam was about to reply and try to explain his way out of the situation like always when he noticed something in Albus' beard. It glittered with a slight pink hue. It hadn't been like that at first. Unable to stop himself, he leant in slightly to see it closer. It was some form of a pink toffee tangled in the old man's beard. Suddenly his pockets felt hot as if to remind him that they contained no weapons.

"Gabriel you son of a-"

"You watch how you speak to your headmaster boy!" Albus' face morphed into that of the familiar but in no way likeable face of the angel trickster.

Gabriel pretended to stroke the beard he had had seconds ago with a complacent smile on his face. "Now this is how it's going to work."

* * *

**This is me starting to write FanFiction again. At the worst possible time may I add as I am in my first year of A levels. But I have missed writing. Anyway the idea for this came to me after re-watching almost all the episodes of Supernatural with Gabriel. Oh how I love him and then my mind wandered to Harry Potter. That's when I thought WWGD: What Would Gabriel Do? So here it is, I'm not really sure where I am going with this but I'd appreciate comments whether it's positive or constructive criticism. Love always, Raa.**


	2. Two Men to Make One Brother

The room was empty with the exception of the two. Gabriel's trademark smirk was firmly fixated on his face; Sam threw a reckless punch which collided just beside Gabriel's nose. The angel shook his head and rubbed at the barely damaged spot with a look of mock tentativeness.

"I wouldn't be throwing punches at the only person who can get you out of this…"

"Why are you doing this?"Sam asked his voice gruff and slightly hurt. He hadn't crossed the trickster's path in a while. A part of him had foolishly made himself feel at peace by thinking he was in a truce with the angel. Obviously there were more tricks up his sleeves. Laughing sleazily, Gabriel paced around Sam.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and Sam was alone however not in the same place. It was a small, cosy room with a prominent theme of the colours blue and silver. There were many bunk beds situated in it and half of it was smothered by unwashed clothes and sweet wrappers. The boys' dormitory. It was his best and accurate guess. What he had previously thought to be a simple frog shaped chocolate, came to life and hopped onto the window and stuck itself onto it. Then with the next hop, it was out of the window. Sam had never been more disgusted in his life. He'd walked in on his brother having sex but at least nothing was where it shouldn't be. _Okay I feel even sicker. _Students actually feasted on such 'goods' was what perplexed him further. Manoeuvring through the mess, he ponders what to do with himself. The first thing on his agenda was to warn Dean but he had no means of contact. His cell phone and all other personal belongings seemed to have vanished. The trickster was probably a fan of minimalistic living, for Sam anyway.

The door of the room flung open, despite the sheer ridiculousness of the thought, Sam hoped it would be Dean. That Dean had somehow manage to find him and was going to get his little brother out of this mess. He would tell Sam that the son of a bitch had ruined their lives enough times and it was time for them to kill him once and for all. The first thing Dean would have yelled when he saw Sam was-

"Sammy!" Sam's heart stopped. But it wasn't Dean. In fact it was a whole crowd of rowdy students running towards him. Before he could escape, they all enveloped him into a massive embrace which involved lots of punches of the shoulders and ruffling of his hair. Only Dean was allowed to do that but Sam refrained from shaking them off, after all they had no idea he didn't belong here.

"Finally a Ravenclaw who's going into the Triward Tournament! Point one to the blues!" The cheers became to the point of deafening. He smiled awkwardly. Ravenclaw must have been the team he was one which the colour blue on his robes were representative of. One boy grabbed him by the shoulders, steered him to one of the bunk beds and forcibly made him sit on the bed. There was a pentagram attached to a necklace string sitting neatly on top of the pillow. It was his bed. The force in which he had been made to sit down, knocked the pentagram onto the floor, his hand dashed out to rescue it and placed it gently onto the pillow once more. The other boy shook his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Four years of being best friends and you still treat that thing like it's worth more than me." Sam grimaced…best friend? Sam didn't have friends. Just a brother who he needed right now. He looked at this boy with him and a wave of guilt surged through him but the wave washed over soon when he realised that this was all something that the trickster had conjured. Now there was a sea of anger threatening to flood his entire being.

"I think I need some rest," Sam said, picking up the pentagram from his pillow and preparing to lie down but his supposed best friend grabbed his arm.

"I understand that mate but you have an interview to get to! Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet is here and she's talking to all the contestants. You have to be there in like five minutes."

"It's compulsory?"

"You bet. She's a bit of an annoying cow but it will be great publicity for the Ravencla- you. Great publicity for you." He coughed and then pulled Sam out of bed.

The trickster had to give him the most irritating best friend ever. Combing his fingers through his hair half-heartedly, he slowly started walking to the door.

"Wait, where is this interview?" The room around him started to shift. He was no longer in the boys' dormitory but in a spacious room where the other three contestants were gathered. The daylight blared through the windows which made Sam realise he had no clue what the time was and there was not a clock in sight. The room was empty except for two chairs.

"Oi latecomer, over here! You're tall you can sit on the chair next to the Beuxbatons' lovely lady over here." He presumed the perky woman was Rita Skeeter. Biting back a curse, he sat down in silence and kept his face emotionless. The girl from Beuxbatons sat down next to him and kept throwing sideways glances at him. She looked as if she was trying to keep a smile at bay. She was very pretty; she had blonde shoulder length curls and dainty facial features. But her look was the generic Beuxbatons look he had noted when he saw the other girls from her school when his name was called out. Sam guessed she acknowledged he was not interested in any way as she had stopped looking at him and her face was now pinched into a frown.

"Okay we need to see those glistening teeth. 1, 2 and smile!" Sam didn't smile. Everyone else must have as Rita gave him and pointed look then draw a semi-circle with her fingers where her lips were indicating for him to grin. She got the camera man to take another picture and just so it could be over Sam gave a small, false smile. Her and the camera man exchanged a look and she shrugged. "It'll do," she mumbled.

"Now it's interview time and boy is this a special occasion! I usually do single, private interviews but because of this very special case, you're going to partner up." Her grin was directed towards Sam and the person behind him. Sam didn't bother looking around.

"Okay so Frenchie you can partner up with hunky Bulgarian from Durmstrang," They both looked at each other with no expression. Juliette's face was tinged with anger and had started to take glimpses at Sam but Rita obviously didn't get the message. Sam was relieved but he didn't know anything about the joker he was partnered with except that he went to the United States Armed Magic School. He still hadn't looked at him.

Rita returned her attention to Sam and the guy behind him. "We'll start with you two. This'll be one for the headlines, two competitors of the same name but no relation battle for glory!" _What the hell was she on about?_

"Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester, well I never." No. Sam whirled around in his seat and there he was…Dean. His brother. The same chiselled features and "tough bully" look maintained. But there was something different. His eyes, the same emerald green colour but they were lacking in any sort of warmth or recognition.

"Well let's get you two brothers"- she made air quotes with her fingers as she said brothers and giggled before she continued- "into the interview room". Sam felt his head was going to implode on itself.

Dean had no idea who Sam was. Sam was more alone than ever.

* * *

**Okay so it took me a while to post the next chapter but I hope you can forgive me. This story has been getting a lot of favourites and follows and that just confirmed to me that I have to continue this. And for the reviewer who suggested Sabriel...all I can say is ;)**

**Anyway I hope you guys like this. I felt the ending to this chapter was a little clumsy but I have to post it like this because if I don't do it now I know I will leave it for ages. Plus I'm ill so I won't be in the mood to write that much. But nevertheless I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews whether it's praise or constructive criticism. Anything is appreciated! Thank you! Love always, Raa.**


	3. Ask and You Shall Not Receive

The interview room was so small that Sam had to hunch his shoulders and duck his head a little. There were no seats for the two of them. It was such a grand school but they could not afford to have better conditions for the contestants of a life threatening competition? Rita Skeeter perched herself on a little stool and seemed to be paying both no attention and one hundred percent attention to the two of them at the same time. When she had sat down, she looked at the two of them with a disgustingly cheap smile that could have put Gabriel's to shame. Sam ignored her and glanced sideways at Dean who also pretended to be unaware of her. At least he seemed comfortable enough standing, he was on the short side so his head didn't bump into the ceiling every few seconds. Skeeter opened her crocodile skin bag and from it, a notebook and a feather flew out of it. Sam raised his eyebrows at it.

"Oh don't worry. I use a quick quotes quill to get the job done faster. I dictate, it writes it down." It didn't reassure Sam. He still wasn't used to this "magic" mojo; it still didn't feel real to him. If the Dean was here, the _real _Dean, he would have laughed at Sammy for being so gullible and that it was probably one of Gabriel's tricks. Sam's chest felt like a sword made of ice had pierce through it when he had to acknowledge that the Dean Winchester he was seeing now was no more a brother to him than any other man on the street. Every now and then he looked at him, hoping Dean would crack a smile and burst into laughter and admit it was all a sham. Rita cleared her throat then started on her questions. _Let's get this over with_.

"Dean, is it a big change coming from a wizarding school in America all the way to England?" England. They were in England. Sam hadn't even stopped to think where exactly in the world he was. Obviously most of the accents gave it away but it didn't properly cross his mind until now. Do the others find it weird that he has an American accent? Maybe his accent came off as British to them. He chuckled out loud at the thought. Dean gave him a glare, silencing him, and then he turned back to Rita to answer her question. "It's not much different. I like it here, it's been very welcoming. Most of the people have been polite here…" Sam stared at the stained wall, trying to ignore the pointed look Dean was giving him. He bit down on his lip to stop a croak of sadness escaping his mouth. False Dean even sounded like his brother with that gruff and tired sounding voice. Tired from all the crap the two of them had been through and gruff because he had to put on a front. He had to seem brave in front of everyone, especially his little Sammy. Shuffling in her seat, Rita leaned forward and asked, drawling out her question, "Now Sammy…can I call you Sammy?"

"No." He was tired of her bull and he wasn't going to be nice about it, even if it made him look bad in the press. It was all make-believe anyway; this was a false world that Gabriel had created. He needed to find that devilish angel. "Can I leave…please?" His tone was blunt and he didn't even give her the courtesy of looking at her.

"I'm sorry this is a structured interview you cannot just leave," She sounded annoyed and rather embarrassed. "Sam can you tell us how you feel about having Dean as your competitor? You two don't have much history but I know we all find it amazing that two people of the same surname have been chosen! And you're not even brothers!" _You're not even brothers! _That done it. Aggressively, he whacked the quick quotes quill which seemed to already be jotting his possible answers down. It stopped writing. He was tired of this and he wanted it to be over. Most of all he wanted to get away from this Dean who wasn't even his brother. One more minute in the same room he would start believing they were related. For the first time, he looked straight into Rita's eyes before speaking.

"I am not doing this interview, do you understand me? If I am going to compete in this Goddamn tournament I'd like to do it without having you jumping at my throat. Feel free to bug everyone else, just leave me alone." There was no reply from her but she looked fearful meaning Sam had done his job. Her body seemed to quivering. Then he looked at Dean who unlike Rita was completely calm but his expression was that of a curious child's. There was no sense of dislike or outrage at what Sam had said. Unable to bear the weight the room seemed to add on his shoulders, he pulled the door open with a struggle and left.

* * *

**Someone Who Wants a Fez- Your review seriously put a massive smile on my face and made me think about my story a lot more, so thank you! Well the ;) could mean anything and I'm not sure where it's going to go but I've always liked a bit of Sabriel. Yes, everyone knows the Winchesters' weakness…the other Winchester. I don't want to reveal too much about how the tasks will go in the tournament but I have some exciting stuff planned and I hope it goes well hehe!**

**Sorry for taking a while to update, I had this saved on my laptop and I didn't post it because I wanted to add more but I really can't think of anything else more I want to add. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews because if there's one thing I love just as much as cheesecake, it's reviews. Also I am thinking of doing some chapters from Gabriel's perspective and I would like your opinion on that! Do you think it would be good/bad? I promise to make the next update longer! Love always, Raa.**


	4. You're Just as Sane as I, Sam

The fury inside Sam was kind of fury that felt ancient. Buried inside him for years. If such a thing as reincarnation existed, this fury would have been with him whether he was an eagle or a rose bud. He was angry with everything and nothing at the same time. Running, he tried to locate an exit from the building. It was only after having passed the same portrait for ten minutes straight he came to terms with there not being an exist until Gabriel wanted there to be an exit. Maybe escape wasn't the answer. The only option was to work from the inside. Suddenly, he heard a snicker. Fists instantly curled and hoisted, Sam spins around slowly on the spot awaiting the mocking angel's appearance.

"This is the fool who's representing Hogwarts at the Triwizard Tournament?" Unwillingly, Sam let out a yelp as he turned to see that it was an old man in one of the portraits who had spoken. There were two old men with crumbling appearances but grand robes sitting at a dinner table. However they weren't "still life" at all, they were moving. One was passing the gravy to the one who had spoken. It was the other one who had snickered because they snickered again at Sam's alarm. He'd seen demons, angels, wendigo, but the idea of a talking painting dumbfounded him. Talking pictures only happened in the low budget horror films he would rent and watch as a joke with Dea-

Afraid that if he even thought of his brother, his anger, bitterness and misery would manifest into a being larger than him.

"He's rather stupid for a Ravenclaw isn't he?" It was the one who had called him a fool earlier. Sam would have retorted but then he tried to see the situation from another person's point of view. He would be arguing with a painting. Dean would have-

_There you go with Dean again. Stop thinking about what he would have done if he was here because he clearly isn't. Stop it Sammy. Stop it._

He stopped. He stopped because now the voice in his head sounded almost too exactly like Dean.

_Sammy!_

A roar unfurled from his lungs and bolted from his lips. Kicking at the wall, he placed his hands on his head and started to breathe heavily through his nose. Nausea threatened to wash over him and he felt himself starting to stumble. That last cry in his head wasn't his own thoughts it sounded like-

_Me! Sammy it's me. It's D-_

"NO!" Sam screamed. The men in the painting laughed at him. Their chuckled swirled around in the atmosphere to the point where it felt as though the whole world was getting cheap entertainment out of his breakdown.

"Don't be so rude," The quaint voice came from behind him. The voice had a soft and feminine tone that didn't startle him. Looking behind him, he saw a girl with long wispy blonde hair that clearly had not been kempt properly. She was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform and her badge was blue too. He took note of her peculiar, radish earrings and her lips seemed to have been painted a violet colour. Her figure was petite and Sam felt even more of a giant now than he had in the interview room. Her eyes were directly fixated on the painting.

"Luna! How are you m'dear?" asked the man in the painting who had insulted him.

"I would feel much better if you didn't go around insulting students, Professor Inredere, it's not very nice you know." Inredere meant ridicule in Latin. Sam could not help but smile at the bitter irony. Luna looked at him and also smiled. The men in the painting said no more and continued about their business of having dinner.

"Let's walk," she said cheerily but she did more of a clumsy skip rather than a walk. Sam had to make his strides a little longer to keep up. As soon as Luna had come, the calamity dispersed. Despite knowing little to nothing about her, Sam felt serene. The two were silent as the 'walked' through the halls but it was a silence to be embraced. This silence was welcomed and welcoming. No voices in his head, no need to listen to others, just a period of no sound that allowed Sam to be content. This type of silence rarely came around. Occasionally, Luna- who was a few steps ahead of him- would turn around and give him a gleaming smile. He'd return it happily. Like the wave of an ocean, she had washed away his previous anger or at least kept it at shore.

"So do all the paintings here talk?" Sam called out after a while. He wanted to talk to her.

She paused mid skip, turned to look at him and tilted her head looking confused but amused. "You're a funny one Sam Winchester. It's like you've been here all your life but you're a new born baby at the same time."

She had noticed that Sam wasn't quite fitting in unlike the others. Even his so called best friend had failed to recognised his jittery and peculiar behaviour.

"I knew you were a funny character even since our first lesson in Potions together back in our first year. Do you remember?"

"Yeah sure," he replied without heart.

"No you don't. That didn't happen, you see. I made it up to see what you would say."

Instantly he felt guilty. "I'm sorry Luna, I-"

"There's no need to say you're sorry. Especially when you're not," There was no trace of annoyance or her being offended in her tone at all. If anything, she seemed even more amused.

"I am sorry, that's the thing."

"Okay,"

At that point the two of them were just standing in the middle of the corridor. The walk seemed never-ending.

"Where um exactly are we going?"

"The Great Hall, everyone's having dinner right about now. I usually sit with the Gryffindors but I think I'll sit with you and the rest of our house. If that's okay?"

Sam couldn't get over how much her voice resembled that of how he presumed a fairy or a pixie would sound like if he were to make acquaintance with one.

"Sure. I just didn't realise it was evening already…" Time was slipping fast and Sam wasn't sure how much of it was actually left. What if he was to spend the eternity here? He shook his head vigorously as if that would dispel such thoughts. Luna giggled at him which made him giggle too.

"Well in some places it's morning now and in other places it's afternoon,"

Sam just laughed again as he had no other intelligent response to that. She took his hand gently and next the two of them were lightly running through the corridors, through every twist and turn, ever staircase until they reached the Great Hall. Suddenly, an unpleasant feeling hit him. This was where he had been chosen to enter the Triwizard Tournament and just as he predicted, every face turned to him and Luna as they came in. The grandness of the place only added to the intimidation. He could just about hear their thoughts.

_Oh look it's Sam Winchester. Finds out he's a competitor and he thinks he can come in late for dinner._

He didn't know what worried him more, the fact that this is what the students were thinking of him or the fact that he was so immersed in this game Gabriel had placed him in that he actually cared what the students thought of him. However, with Luna still grasping his hand, there was a lid pressing down his anxiety and nerves. He was moderately calm.

Looking firmly at the floor, he followed Luna and took a seat next to her at their house table. Even his peers in his house moved away from the both of them. Luna wasn't fazed; she reached for two plates and started to pile them with food. Looking at the pile of chicken legs, the bowls of gravy and salad, the basket of toasted bread and the glasses of bubbling drink, Sam realised he was starving. His stomach silently screamed to be filled. Luna finished loading things onto the plates and passed one over to him. He hoped the intensity of which he crammed the food into his mouth was a thank you enough.

The staff started to make announcements but Sam paid no attention. If there was anything worthwhile to know he could ask Luna or the students' reactions would give away that it was either release of exam dates or lessons being cancelled. It was scary how he was starting to accept that this would be his life for a short time at the least.

"Now I have a little notice for Mister Sammy Winchester!" Everyone looked at him once more. Sam's head snapped up from his food to see Gabriel sitting on the staff table with the cockiest of grins on his face. Looking again, he saw that the whole room was empty except for the two of them.

"Tomorrow is the day of your first challenge and papa Gabriel is here to give you some words of advice!" The trickster pushed himself up off the table and started towards Sam slowly.

"I don't want any of your damn advice!" Sam yelled. His whole body was quaking with rage. The angel's previously lit up face was grave after Sam's retort.

"So be it," He snapped his fingers.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update but here it is! I hope it does not dissapoint! So for the guest who asked if I was going to bring in character from Harry Potter, of course I am! So here you get some Luna and I am definitely planning to bring more. Also, I just want to make this clear...THERE IS NO SAM/LUNA ROMANCE THING GOING ON. It's just a cute friendship. Anyway, let me know what you think and stuff or if you have any questions. A little warning, I may take longer to update as I have loads of exams in May that I need to study for but I promise not to give this story up. Thank you all who keep reading! Love always, Raa.**


	5. The First Real Challenge

Sam was in a tent with the other competitors and each of the mentors. It was the first day of the tournament and none of them had any idea as to what today's challenge would be. Challenge made it sound like a pop quiz you would receive on a Friday afternoon; Sam knew these were highly perilous games that could possibly end his life. However, the fact that in his spare time he tackled demons, vampires and creatures these students have probably only seen via a textbook made him feel a little confident. Somehow, Dumbledore seemed to have sensed Sam's self-assurance and gave him a look that told him to cut it out. He recognised it easily because Bobby had often given him the same look. _Damn it_. Trying not to think of the reality he couldn't get back to was not working easily, especially with his brother's doppelganger standing about two feet away from him. They had not spoken since the disastrous interview incident but, remained exchanging impassive glances at each other. A man dressed in a grey cloak with a matching derby hat, cleared his throat in the tent. All previous murmurings fell to an immediate silence. He must have been some important figure Sam guessed. The man smiled as if they were all not going to put their lives at stake. What stuck Sam the most was that the other competitors, they had willingly put their names in the cup so they could be chosen. Who would want to risk their lives like this? For cheap entertainment? He had heard that students fought to get their names in, made potions and cast spells to prevent the cup from detecting their age to get in. It was almost sickening.

"Your first task gentlemen…and lady." Everyone was silent, even Juliet did not spare him a laugh. Trying to recover from his bad joke he continues, "…The first task has been chosen!" Sam felt himself drawing in sharp breath of air. "Each four of you have had a precious object of yours taken away and hidden-"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. _How on Earth is this fair? _The speaker coughed nervously and resumed speaking.

"Your task is to find that object. But beware there are curses and things acting as obstacles for you. You will have two hours to complete this task. The only other thing we can tell you is that it is somewhere within Hogwarts school-"

_That is really helpful!_

"-and you will each be put in a different area of the school. When you find the object, and you will know if it is the right one- there will be fakes!- you must find your way to the Great Hall and I will greet you there. Oh last thing, the other students will be going about their daily routines in some areas of the school so be careful of that. And that's it. Remember to have fun and now your mentors will escort you to your allocated positions in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore motioned for Sam to follow him and he did so reluctantly. The headmaster put his right arm around Sam as they walked. They walked without speaking to one another but, Sam noticed that Dumbledore kept looking around nervously as he escorted him. Previously, it had turned out Gabriel was Dumbledore in disguise but there was no sign that it was him this time. A spell was placed upon Sam as soon as he stepped into the school so he could not see anything. After five minutes are guided walking, Dumbledore stopped him. A countdown from ten started and Dumbledore whispered into Sam's ears something he could only just about hear.

"Remember, what you are looking for may not be as far as you think." The countdown finished and his vision returned. He turned and saw that the headmaster was gone. It looked like he was in an abandoned classroom. There were chairs and tables neatly aligned, each desk had a stack of papers on them, the lights were dim and all the windows were closed which increased the humidity in the room.

_Remember, what you are looking for may not be as far as you think_.

His first instinct was to check his pockets. Obviously they were empty except for a wand in his right jacket pocket. What wasn't helpful was that he had no clue what could have been taken from him. He hadn't had time for an inventory check. Delicately, he takes out the wand from his pocket and examined it closely. It was a burgundy colour with intricate carvings of what looked like swirls but, he presumed they meant something much more to a wizard. Which he was supposed to be. Could he do it? Could he…cast a spell? Laughing at himself, he carelessly flicked the wand and a red light shot out of it causing one a pile of paper to scatter around everywhere in the room. _Unbelievable. _Again he flicked the wand, pointing it this time at a globe on the large teacher's desk at the front. A white light shot at it and the globe shattered to pieces. An immense sense of power surged through him. There was a time when a yellow eyed demon had given him visions to see the future and even that did not compare to how potent he felt. Controlling himself, he shoved the wand back into his pocket and then proceeded to search through ever drawer, cupboard, box and shelf that he could find. Under one of the tables he found a pentagram but it was the wrong colour. In anger, he threw it on the floor and continued searching. What could they have taken from him? What could Gabriel have taken from him? Standing on a barrel, he reached for one of the higher shelves. There was nothing in the first one. Then he opened the second one and there was a book inside it. He grabbed it however, in his haste he toppled over onto the floor. He swore loudly and looked around, worried that someone would have heard him. The book was still in his hand. It was a small book. Turning it over, he realised it look more like a diary or a journal. Sam froze. It was his dad's journal.

Heart thumping behind his chest, he opened it. It was his dad's writing. Everyone John Winchester had encountered and researched about and everyone he had come in contact with were recorded in that book. Sam found it hard to believe but he smiled. With no haste, he leafed through the pages. This was it. Wendigo, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, it was all there. He stood up, ready to go find the Great Hall. He could be the winner. He could do it.

The next page was blank.

_No no no no no no no no._

Halfway through the journal the pages went blank. Flicking to the very last page, he sees writing in red. It said:

"**Better luck next time Sammy. Love- G"**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sam screamed in rage not caring who was in earshot and threw the fake journal across the room. It was his own fault for being so gullible and not checking through the whole thing. But was it his fault for wanting something to come to him easily for once? That old professor had lied to him. It was probably Gabriel all along.

_Remember, what you are looking for may not be as far as you think_.

But those words. They seemed genuine, something which Gabriel was never capable of conveying. Getting up onto his feet, Sam decided it was best to look somewhere else. After one last look at the room, he exited.

The corridor was dark and the only light came from candles in their holders on the walls. His every foot step echoed. A crack sounded. He whipped his wand out and rotated on the spot. There was nothing behind him, confused he turned back around. Standing in front of him was the other Dean Winchester who had tears running down his face. He had that look on his face that Sam's real brother had. The one where everything was going wrong and he was hopelessly miserable yet he would keep on fighting. Even if there was no battle.

"Dean-"

"Sam, I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: I keep telling you guys the chapters will get longer but, I have absolutely no time! Gah, I did not want to leave this un-updated but as a comprimise this chapter is on the short side. After my exams (which finish by the end of May) I will be pushing myself to post longer chapters! Thank you all for being so lovely and following/favouriting this story. It means a lot. As always, reviews are appreciated! Love always, Raa.**


	6. Time Does Fly

"What?" Sam didn't mean to sound blunt but, it was hard trying to interact with his fake brother. The last thing he needed was getting attached to a mirage. Dean staggered towards him, Sam looked down to see that his leg was bloodied and swollen at the ankle. He didn't ask what happened as something told Sam that his physical injury was not what he needed help with.

"I know what they took from me," Dean was barely holding himself together. Instinctively, Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and steadied him. _Screw it_. This may not have been his real brother however, he was still a human being experiencing pain and Sam felt obliged to help.

"What is it?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling as if trying to force the tears back into his ducts and gasped for air.

"My little brother. Sam, they took my little brother."

Without thinking, Sam pulled Dean into a hug.

"Woah there buddy. I like you a lot. Just not in that way."

Confused, Sam pulled away only to see that he had been embracing Gabriel. He threw a punch at the angel and was greeted with a searing pain that travelled from his knuckles all the way to his elbows. It was as useful as punching a statue.

"First you're hugging me now you're punching me? We have something interesting going on here." Gabriel said smugly with a fake look of horror.

"Can you just tell me why you're doing this? I've had enough." Sam's tone was pleading.

"But there is no fun in that."

Sam looked around to see that they were now on the streets of a suburban area. Something told him they were far away from Hogwarts and no trace of "magic" had followed them. Across the street, there was a worn out hotel. Only one of the rooms had a light on. He already knew who was inside.

"Dean!" He made to take off but, Gabriel placed a hand firmly on his chest and obstructed his path.

"Now my condition is that you are not to breathe a single word about our well my little game to Dean or to anyone else you will come in contact with."

Sucking in air through his teeth, Sam looked Gabriel straight in the eye. There would be consequences in telling, there was no doubt of that. But how could he not tell Dean? They had already kept enough secrets from each other, almost starting apocalypses every now and then; not telling could do more harm than good. Sam closed his eyes in hope to block out all the white noise, aka the rest of the world.

"Fine." He opened his eyes to see that Gabriel had vanished. A part of himself still felt observed and intruded on. _I have Dean again. Let's focus on that. I have my real brother again._

Looking at both side of the road, Sam speed walked across it and then entered the hotel lobby. It was completely empty- there was not even a receptionist at the table. It was another trick. Gabriel had tricked him into thinking that he could have happiness even for a day. Dean wasn't here. Sam was probably closer to Hogwarts than he thought he was. The rest of the school was probably waiting for him to finish the first task of the competition. This was probably part of the task. Feeling faint, he clutched the edge of the registration desk and leant over it in hope to steady himself. That's when a name on the registrar caught his eye. _Robert Plant._ Sam shot up. This was one of the many fake names Dean used. It was the lead singer of Led Zeppelin.

"Sammy?"

The voice was all too familiar. With hope, Sam turned around. It was Dean. It was his Dean, he could sense it. Without replying, he walked up to his brother and pulled him into a hug and hoped he would not turn into Gabriel. He didn't but he didn't hug back either. Dean pushed him away.

"Wha-" Sam was cut off by Dean punching him in the nose and that punch was followed by a kick in the stomach. Sam groaned and fell to the floor. More kicks followed.

"Dean...what are you doing?" Sam asked, wiping at the blood flowing from his nose.

"I can't believe you have the nerve. To come back to me now," Dean spat at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam slowly got back onto his feet and looked at his brother.

"Five years. You come back after five goddamn years."

_What?_

* * *

**Hey guys. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. The very long wait. I just haven't felt like writing in ages but I really want to change that. Now my dilemma is that I don't know if I can continue this fic. I just don't feel it anymore. But I know a lot of you like it and I get lovely messages about it. So I am leaving it up to you: leave a review with what you thought of this chapter (I know I promised it'd be longer but like I said I haven't been in a writing mood as of recently) and tell me whether you think I should continue this or whether it's just getting rusty. Thank you all for being patient with me and just being the nicest. Also because my muse is being pretty much non-existent and if you want me to continue this any ideas for me to work on are welcome! Blegch I am going to stop now. Love always, Raa.**


End file.
